


Lucky Number Three

by DerpyMuffinz



Series: Of Volleyballs and Magic Paws [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, If you squint even harder you can see my shipping bias, Implied Relationships, M/M, References to Miraculous Ladybug, Slow update because I procrastinate too much to be healthy, Suga is Yaku's wingman (hahaha get it because crows), Yaku and Lev are idiots, adorable idiots, implied daisuga, kagehina if you squint, terrible puns, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMuffinz/pseuds/DerpyMuffinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the daytime, I'm Yaku Morisuke. Just an ordinary guy with an ordinary life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet. Because I've got a secret...</p><p>The continuation of my Miraculous Ladybug and Haikyuu!! Crossover, Unmasking the Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The long-awaited (not really, only a few people really wanted this) continuation of Unmasking the Cat! Just a few notes about the story:
> 
> 1\. The fic takes place in France. The school has multiple volleyball teams, and each plays at different levels. Aobajōsai plays at nationals, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Karasuno play at local games and regionals.
> 
> 2\. The school’s teams compete against each other every year to decide who plays what level. So they have their own tournament to decide who goes to nationals, and who plays regionals. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome, it brightens my day to see them! I hope you enjoy!

“Nice save, Yaku!”

“Alright, that's game! Yaku's team wins!” Yaku wiped sweat off of his brow with a smile, watching his teammates cheer in victory. Even though volleyball left him exhausted (and quite smelly), he still loved it to bits. Nothing could compare to the rush of saving a ball just before the end of a game. Yaku’s teammates surrounded him, congratulating him. He shrugged off the praise with a smile.

Nishinoya and Hinata from the Karasuno team bounded over with sparkling eyes and wondrous gazes (it actually was kinda scary), and began tugging on Yaku’s arms continuously.

“Yaku-senpai, that was amazing! You were all like _gwah_ , a-and then the ball came and you were like _pah_! _You're so cool_ …” Yaku blushed, and he would have rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but Noya had an iron grip on Yaku’s arm.

“It was just a practice match…”

“I wanna be like you, Yaku-san,” Noya murmured quietly with a look so full of wonder and amazement that Yaku actually felt quite uncomfortable. As if they could sense Yaku’s distress, both Asahi’s and Kageyama’s heads turned in unison, and they came to retrieve their smaller teammates. After the two boys were pried off of his arms (Noya had a surprisingly strong grip for someone so small), Yaku stretched and watched the rest of the volleyball club clean up the massive gym. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, his eyes widening fractionally.

“You did awesome today, Yaku-san! You're an awesome libero. I wish I could receive like you.” The beauty that was Lev Haiba stood in front of him, lips stretched into a toothy grin. A sheen of sweat dripped down his face and _Yaku Morisuke you stop right there._ Yaku’s cheeks flushed bright pink at the sight of him, and his tongue seemed to immediately tie in knots.

“O-oh, um yes! T-Thank you! Y-ou were great too! I mean, y-you're always great at everything, so you being this good is no surprise...I'm rambling again, aren't I? Hahaha, I'mgonnagonowbye.” Yaku dashed off, his face as red as the stripes on his uniform. Lev watched the shorter boy go with a soft smile.

Yaku ran into the locker room and slammed the door behind him with a sigh, startling some of the members of the Karasuno team. Sugawara Koushi happened to be drying his hair with a towel when Yaku burst into the room, panting. Suga’s gaze softened at the sight of him. The libero shuffled over to Suga with the demeanor of a puppy who had been kicked.

“What'd you do this time?”

“I made a fool of myself, again. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo.” Suga ruffled Yaku's short hair, chuckling. Yaku’s awkwardness around Lev was nothing new for him. Crushes were just another thing to give advice on when taking care of his chil- _er_ , fellow classmates.

“I'm sure he doesn't think that, don't be so hard on yourself. Just ask him out already.” Yaku gave him a skeptical look, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and staring at his feet. _You make it sound so easy, Suga…_

The Karasuno setter laid a hand on Yaku’s shoulder, before running off to catch up with Daichi and the rest of his team. _Just ask him, huh?_ Yaku opened his locker, smiling when a red bug-like creature flew out of it.

“Suga's right, you know. You really should just ask him.” Tikki, Yaku’s kwami, floated level with his eyes, a big smile on her face. She was a small, red, sprite-like creature covered in black spots. Two antennae stuck up from her head, and she watched Yaku with two large purple eyes. The libero sighed dejectedly.

“I don't know Tikki…”

“You'll never know what he’ll say until you ask.” Tikki smiled goodnaturedly and shrugged her tiny shoulders. _Well, Tikki does tend to be right about these kind of things, and given that she embodies good luck, that helps my chances a bit…_

“I guess you're right. Thanks Tikki.” The kwami giggled and, sensing action, she dove into the collar of his shirt and hid from sight. Yaku squared his shoulders with a determined look, firmly deciding what he would do. _I, Yaku Morisuke, will ask Lev Haiba to go out with me._ He left the locker room and entered the gym again, just in time to see Ennoshita run away from the rest of his teammates crying. Sugawara ran after him, and this slightly put Yaku at ease. Suga could calm anyone, so Ennoshita was definitely in good hands. Turning his head away from the scene, Yaku spotted Lev across the gym, talking to Hinata.

_Alright Yaku, you can do this._

The brunet took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He fiddled with his uniform and hair, and once he deemed himself presentable, he jogged over to where Lev and Hinata were standing. Just as his lips parted to call Lev’s name, the gym doors slammed open and Sugawara stood in the doorway. He was flushed and panting, eyes wide with panic.

_“Run.”_

As soon as the warning left his mouth, a dark figure flew in through the door. He was completely black, almost as if a shadow had detached itself from its owner and become sentient. He hovered above the volleyball players, head turning as he scanned the group. Or at least, Yaku thought he was scanning them. The figure had no face, just a smooth black surface. His gaze seemed to focus on the disheveled Suga for far too long. He raised an arm, and a black blast of energy shot from his hand and hit Suga in the back.

 _“Koushi!”_ Daichi’s scream echoed throughout the gym along with the squeak of his shoes as he sprinted over to Suga. His body began to slowly disappear, turning translucent. It was if he was fading from reality itself. Daichi held onto Suga as if his life depended on it, shaking with a combination of rage and fear. Suga lifted a hand to Daichi’s face, caressing his cheek softly, and Daichi laid a hand on top of his. By the time their hands touched, Suga was gone.

Another scream tore out from the gym, and this time it was Kageyama screaming, clutching a fading Hinata in his arms. He was repeatedly yelling at Hinata to stay with him, and he fervently promised that he would find help, that everything would be okay. The decoy was disappearing rapidly, and soon, the only thing in Kageyama’s arms was air. Tanaka ran over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder and trying to get him to move from the spot where Hinata once was, but the young setter refused to move. He only looked up at Tanaka with tearful eyes, a look that was enough to break the hearts of everyone present.

“He promised me milk. He promised he would buy me milk, and the idiot disappeared,” he mumbled, staring at his empty arms as if Hinata would materialize there again. Yaku ran off in the direction of the locker rooms and away from the crisis, so that a certain hero could make his appearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lev watched Yaku run towards the locker room and immense panic began to set in. Yaku was the responsible, motherly one on the team. He was supposed to tell the team what to do, where to go and hide. Kuroo was normally good under pressure, but this time was one of the rare exceptions. He stood with his mouth agape, frozen by a combination of fear and shock. The Nekoma team just watched as the shadowy figure tormented the Karasuno team. Lev, deciding to take charge, cleared his throat.

“Everyone, make your way to the far exits!” No one moved, his team members only stared at him in surprise. Lev tried again, with a firmer and more confident voice.

“Far exits, _now!_ ” The team began to move, running for the exits as fast as they could, but Lev didn't follow them. He ducked out through a different exit, one away from the group, and hid behind a brick corner. A small, cat-like kwami zipped out of his shirt and Lev smiled at him.

“Plagg, it's time to transform!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug emerged from the locker room, yo-yo in hand as he took a defensive stance. The Akumatized villain noticed him and clenched his fists. It seemed to fade into the wall, while continually staring at him until it disappeared. The next thing he heard sent shivers down Ladybug’s spine and raised goosebumps on his arms.

 _“Ladybug...how kind of you to pop in...Unfortunately, I won't stop until everyone of them has disappeared…No one can stop Shadow.”_ The voice that belonged to the ‘living shadow’ echoed off of the walls of the gym in a disorienting way. The voice seemed so close to Ladybug that he could feel every breath on the back of his neck, but yet so far that it seemed miles away. Ladybug scanned his surroundings, spinning his yo-yo while searching for the villain. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned around, only to see the villain’s dark face less than two feet behind him.

_“Surprise.”_

Before Ladybug could even react, the villain shot a blast of the dark energy at him. He moved his arm to block with his yo-yo, but a figure leaped in front of him. Ladybug recognized a mop of silvery hair and a leather suit, and his eyes widened. In a split-second decision, Ladybug threw the figure aside and blocked, the blast deflecting off of his shield and dissipating into the ground.

“Chat!” Ladybug watched his partner crumple to the ground, and kneeled beside him. Chat Noir shot his Ladybug a cheeky grin, as if he could smooth over the fact that he was nearly vaporized.

“Don't worry, about me M’Lady. You know I would do anything _fur_ you.” Ladybug just helped Chat up with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Ladybug was sick with worry, because he had almost lost Chat entirely. He remembered the look on Kageyama's and Daichi’s faces when Suga and Hinata disappeared, and faced the villain with clenched fists. _I'll do this for them._

“You won't get away with this! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug threw his yo-yo up into the air and the weapon began to glow bright red. It fell back into Ladybug’s hands along with a matching flashlight. The hero scanned his surroundings and formulated a plan. He snatched a mirror from a discarded gym bag and tied the string of his yo-yo around the flashlight. He handed the mirror to Chat, who immediately began to check his reflection. Ladybug smacked him.

“Seriously? Just...do you think you can get up into the rafters?” The black cat pulled out his staff and twirled it, slamming it once on the ground. It extended and carried the hero up into the ceiling. Ladybug swung his yo-yo and threw it up into the rafters. It hung over the metal beam with the flashlight facing Chat, who was a few meters away.

“Oi, Peter Pan! Up here! Catch me if you can!” Chat Noir hopped around the rafters, with Shadow on his tail (literally) making ridiculous faces to taunt the villain. Shadow growled at Chat, zipping in front of him to block his path and straight into the path of the flashlight.

“Chat, the mirror!” Chat held up the mirror, and the villain was tapped in a strong beam of light. He hissed and fell to the ground, dazed. Chat dropped to the ground soon after. Ladybug crossed the space between him and the villain, taking a black Karasuno jacket from Shadow’s back and ripping it in half. The akuma flew up from it, and Ladybug opened his yo-yo.

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma. It's time to de-evilize!” He swung his yo-yo around in a circle before throwing it out and catching the akuma in it. He opened the yo-yo and a little white butterfly flew out and away.

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug waved the butterfly off and threw his flashlight up in the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” A flash of pink light came out from the flashlight and snaked around the gym. Suga reappeared in Daichi’s arms, Hinata phased back in, and Ennoshita appeared where Shadow once was. Daichi hugged Suga tightly and whispered something in his ear. Suga nodded once with a bright smile. Kageyama grabbed Hinata and enveloped him in a hug, pressing his face into Hinata’s messy hair. The small decoy’s feet weren't even touching the ground, but he improvised and wrapped his legs around Kageyama's waist.

“Pound it!” Chat Noir and Ladybug bumped fists. Ladybug’s earrings beeped, and the last spot began flashing to warn him of his impending transformation. He shot Chat an apologetic smile, but the black cat waved him off.

“Go on, LB. I'll see you next time.” Ladybug nodded firmly, and took off running towards the gym doors. As soon as he left the gym, Tikki released his transformation, and Ladybug became Yaku Morisuke once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noir saw the gym doors open and Yaku gingerly peeked out. The Nekoma team came in from the other side of the gym, and swarmed around him. Chat could only assume they were pestering him with questions, because he looked a tad distressed, but he just smiled and took a headcount of his team. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked around the gym.

“Where'd Lev go?” Chat’s eyes widened and he cursed, taking off towards the locker room. Plagg released his transformation and plopped into Lev’s hands, staring at him with wide green eyes.

“You know, you're going to have to be faster. They already know you're missing.” Lev sighed tucking, Plagg into his shirt collar. The kwami was right, as much as he hated to admit it, he _did_ have to be quick so that others didn't suspect him. A smirk grew on Plagg’s face when he realized that Lev had accepted what he was saying.

“You know what, _I_ think I deserve a big piece of Camembert for being _so_ awesome and-” Lev shoved Plagg into his shirt collar, and the impending self-centered rant turned to sounds of protest muffled by cloth. Lev rolled his eyes when his kwami seemed to deflate on his shoulder. _Plagg can be so dramatic sometimes._ Lev left the locker room and ran over to his team, catching the tail end of what Yaku was saying.

“-and just as I came back in to evacuate Karasuno, I was vaporized. Crazy, right?” Lev took this as an opportunity, and created his excuse.

“Crazy is right. I got vaporized too!” Yaku smiled brightly at the sight of Lev and embraced him.

“You're okay! I was starting to wonder what had happened to you…” He blushed slightly when the short brunet buried his face in his stomach. He hugged Yaku back gingerly. The two seemed to forget that the entire Nekoma team was present, and staring. Yaku was more than content to just stay in Lev’s arms (he gave really good hugs). That is, until he heard Suga.

“Hey, you two should kiss!” Yaku turned bright red, and stammered out apologies, but came to a shuddering halt when he felt a pair of lips gently touch his forehead. He looked up at Lev, utterly shocked and slightly embarrassed. Lev flashed a thumbs up at Suga, and winked at Yaku.

“I've gotta go get changed, I'll catch you later.” He went off towards the locker rooms, leaving a very stunned libero behind. Yaku touched the area Kev had kissed gingerly, and stared at his hand as reality set in. _I am_ never _washing my face again_. He quietly screamed and bounded off towards the locker rooms after Lev. Suga watched the two of them go, chuckling.

“They're so gay for each other,” he said, wrapping his arm around Daichi's shoulders. The captain slipped his arm around Suga's waist and nuzzled his soft gray hair.

“Yes they are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi and Suga are such hypocrites I can't even
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comment nya if you came from Unmasking the Cat :3


End file.
